


Run Over

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Yes, it's true. All of it.





	Run Over

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Run Over  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Humor  
Rating: CHILD  
Pairing: Sam/Josh  
Series: No  
Spoilers: No.  
Summary: Yes, it's true. All of it.  
Archive Instructions: Go for it. Enjoy it. Lend it to friends so I can have more feedback.  
Disclaimer: Hello, My name is Gayle, and I'm a West Wing addict. I like to think they belong to me, but I've learned they don't. (Rousing chorus of "Hi, Gayle!")  
Author's Notes: The main idea of this story actually happened to me. Notes at the end. This was therapy. 

**Run Over by Perpetual Motion**

"Josh."

"Sam."

"I'm going to be late."

"Why?"

"I ran over Ainsley."

"You ran over Ainsley?"

"Yes."

"With *what*?"

"My car."

"You ran over Ainsley with your car?"

"Yes."

"So you'll be late."

"Yes."

"Is this an attempt to skip out on our anniversary dinner?"

"No."

"You forgot to get my present, didn't you?"

"Yes, Josh, I went and ran over a member of the White House Counsel's office to give me time to buy you a last-minute gift."

"I knew it….You *really* ran over Ainsley?!"

"Yes."

"Sam, I know you're not fond of Republicans, but running over them isn't going to stop them."

"I had to try."

"I admire your determination."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, you'll be late?"

"Yes. I have to wait for the doctor to set her arm."

"You *broke* her?!"

"Quit laughing."

"You ran Ainsley over with your car and broke her?"

"Yes. Quit laughing."

"I'm not laughing."

"Yes, you are."

"Sam, you ran someone over. You ran Ainsley over."

"You don't hear me laughing."

"Because I'm not the one who ran someone over with the car."

"Josh-"

"How did you do it?"

"What?"

"How did you manage to run Ainsley over?"

"I went to back up, she was standing by the car, and the tire caught her foot when I turned the wheel."

"You didn't think anything was wrong when she screamed out in absolute pain?"

"She didn't scream."

"Wow. Pain tolerance."

"Yeah."

"That's impressive. Especially since she was being run over."

"Josh."

"So, you're going to be late?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Josh."

  

Yes, this really did happen to me. My sister and brother were kidding around by the car, fighting for the shotgun seat, and I went to back out to do a few laps around the parking lot as a joke, and my sister's foot got caught under the tire. She fell forward, I didn't see it, and when I glanced over, my brother was laughing, so I didn’t think anything was wrong. She's got a very high pain tolerance. I broke her arm in two places, dislocated her wrist and cracked her ankle in three spots. 

And no, I wasn't aiming for her.


End file.
